¿Creepypastas?
by italia-nyotalia
Summary: Alfred, un joven americano, se le a ocurrido la gran idea de visitar el bosque para descubrir si es verdad lo que tanto hablan, si el mito, de slenderman, es cierto. Junto varios de sus amigos, se aventuraran y jugaran con el destino para averiguarlo. Insinuaciones de parejas, AU nombres humanos, en un futuro algo de gore. M por si acaso
1. Todo inicia con una pelea

**Hola o3o, ¿Cómo están? *mira a los lados y no hay nadie* emmm… bueno xp vamos a ver, seguramente, este fic, carece de sentido alguno, pero bueno xp, si va a ver creepy pastas o3o, estúpido y sensual Inglaterra, solo usare nombres humanos, xp desde ahora digo e_e posiblemente… por ahí haiga un poquito de gore… alo mejor, pero nada fuerte E_E bueno... ¡El fic..!**

**Discleimer: Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y Slenderman pz… tampoco e_e**

**Cap. 1 **_**Todo inicia con una pelea…**_

Era un día soleado, Kiku honda, estaba tirado en su cama jugando videojuegos mientras escuchaba música _**-Otra vez, otra vez , si me dejas sé que esta vez me volteare…- **_Cantaba mientras seguía jugando

**-¡Kiku!- **Alfred, abrió la puerta con todas sus fuerzas haciendo, que se rompiera. -…Eh?- Quedo lelo al ver como sostenía la puerta ya zafada del marco con una mano **–S-Sorry! I'm so sorry!- se** disculpó mientras sacudía la puerta arriba y abajo

**-A-Alfred-san…-** Dijo mientras la cara se le ponía medio azul** -¡Arregle esa puerta de inmediato por favor!- **Exigió enojado, ya en tan solo este mes ya iban 4 Ventanas, 6 puertas, 8 manijas y varios platos.

**-Hey, Kiku.-** Llamo al nipón mientras ponía los últimos detalles a la puerta **-¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato con los demás?, hay algo que quiero enseñarles-** Dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía las manos **–I'm Finish!-**

**-Arigato, Alfred –san… -** Agradeció con una media sonrisa **– ¿A que se refiera con algo?-** Pregunto curioso

**-Well….-** Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, al japonés se le hizo… extraño mas no le tomo importancia. **–Te diré luego, pero primero hay que decirles a los demás-** Propuso Alfred con una sonrisa resplandeciente

.

**En casa de Arthur…**

.

**-No.-** Contesto un chico rubio y de cabellos desordenados, acomodo un par de libros mientras le daba la espalda a Alfred.

**- Pero… ¡Arthur no seas amargado!- **Dijo Alfred haciendo que una venita saliera en la cabeza del mencionado. Este solo suspiro.

**-No me apetece ir.-** Contesto con simplicidad haciendo que una gotita de sudor resbalara por la cabeza de Alfred. **–Además, ¿que gano yo? Solo perderé mi tiempo con tus juegos, tengo cosas que hacer ¿sabes?-** Contesto mientras serbia un poco de te

**-Arthur-san, por la cara que pone Alfred-san debe ser importante ¿podría acompañarnos?-** Pregunto kiku cortésmente.

Arthur dejo su taza de té de un lado ya que había empezado a beberlo, suspiro. **–No lo sé… -** Dijo haciendo una pausa **-hoy se supone que tengo que pasar tiempo con Flying mint bunny…-** Menciono haciendo que kiku y Alfred quedaran en segundo plano mientras su cara se ponía azul.

**-Arthur is very important, please! -** Suplico mientras se agachaba y lo abrazaba de las piernas.

**-Q-quítate! Bloody hell!-** Maldijo el rubio de cabellos desordenados mientras el americano reía a escondidas

Kiku por su parte, se divertía con la escena que montaba Alfred, una risita salió de su boca haciendo que Arthur lo viese con cara de "no es gracioso, bitch" un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de kiku, haciendo que se callara del susto que le provoco el "ex-vándalo"

**-Okay okay! Ire! Bloody hell…-**Grito derrotado. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alfred, había logrado lo que quería, que Arthur fuera. **– ¡Pero más te vale que sea algo bueno!-**

Alfred asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, **-Well… ¿Quién más?-** pregunto mientras se colocaba de forma pensativa **– ¿Yao?- **Propuso el chico americano

-**Alfred-san… ¿Qué le parece si les mandamos un mensaje a todos?- **Pregunto el japonés con una gotita de sudor salía de su cabeza, claro está, con una sonrisa.

-**Cierto!- **Dijo sacando su celular mientras empezaba a mercar

Arthur suspiro, no sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero ahora mismo se encontraba encadenado a Alfred, hablando… casi literalmente.

Paso el rato, la mayoría acepto ir porque les pareció interesante… mentira, era porque no tenían nada que hacer, y por eso iban en camino a casa de Arthur.

**-Iván-san ya viene en camino junto a Yao- **Dijo mientras tomaba un respiro.

**-¡¿Por qué en mi casa?!- **pregunto "indignado" Arthur.

**-Beacuse…- **

**-¿Beacuse? ¿What?- ** Contesto en son de reto.

**-M-mejor vamos a calmarnos…- **Interrumpió el nipón nerviosamente

Arthur suspiro, no le quedaba de otra, tendría que esperar a que todos vinieran, se sentó en el sillón más cercano mientras que Alfred se sentaba también en el mismo sillón y empezaba a jugar a buscar lo que fuera, en su celular. Kiku por su lado estaba sentado enfrente de Arthur tomando una taza de té, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que el timbre de la casa de Arthur sonara.

**-Yo abro…-**Dijo Arthur mientras se levantaba de su lugar y salía hacia un corredor y terminaba enfrente de la puerta de entrada. Arthur suspiro de nueva cuenta, no tenía un buen presentimiento. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con…

**-Bounjour Arthur.- **Saludo el frances

**-Ni hao!- **Saludo yao de igual manera

**-Kol kol kol kol…- **Bueno… eso creo que ya no es un saludo.

Arthur se quedó viendo fijamente a Iván para luego decir con voz entre cortada **–P-pasen… "menos Iván!"- **Claro… eso último lo dijo en sus pensamientos.

Los guio hasta la sala para encontrarse con Alfred y kiku sentados **–si quieren sentarse…- **Ofreció Arthur en voz baja, ya que se encontraba… un poquito intimidado por la presencia de Iván… solo un poco.

**-Bueno! Ya que todos están aquí!- **Hizo una pausa para verificarlo **–Falta Ludwing y Feliciano…- **Susurrando haciendo que todos dijeran "Ahhhhh!" al insumo

El timbre sonó de nueva cuenta, de nueva cuenta Arthur se levantó para ir a ver quién era, los demás se quedaron en la sala, escucharon unos cuentos "ve~" y "fusosososo" también "Kesesese" y no faltaron los "bastardo!"… si, había venido toda la pandilla.

Arthur avanzo, casi vomitando sangre… era demasiada gente para su casa… demasiada, ya empezaba a preocuparse por que rompieran algo.

**-S-si gustan sentarse…- **Dijo Arthur haciendo que Ludwing, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio y Gilbert se sentaran en silencio… nuevamente mentira, no paraban de hablar.

**-Ahora si estamos todos!- **Dijo entusiasmado al joven americano **–Bien… los convoque aquí en casa de Arthur para hablarles de un tema muy importante- **Dijo mientras colocaba al frente de todos.

**-Cuál es ese tema importante?- **Pregunto Ludwing tratando de quitarse de encima al italiano

**-Hahaha! Bueno, quiero que vayamos al bosque a ver si existe un monstruo al cual muchos le temen- **Dijo haciendo que varios de los presentes se interesaran

**-No me parece mala idea aru…- **Opino Yao atrayendo la atención de varios

**-Yo dudo que lovi quiera ir…- **Hablo Antonio mirando fijamente a Alfred

**-C-cállate bastardo!- ** Reclamo el italiano mientras empezaba a ahorcar al español **–Tu no decides por mí!- **dijo zarandeándolo de un lado a otro

**-A mí me parece una pérdida de tiempo- **Fue el turno de hablar de Ludwing

**-Ve~! Ludwing vamos si~?- **Suplico mientras se colgaba del brazo del alemán

**-Kesesese! Ami me perece awesome!- ** Grito Gilbert emocionado por la idea

**-Bien… ese monstruo se llama Slenderman…- **Dijo mientras daba un toque tétrico al nombre **–Según lo que he leído en internet, ese monstruo secuestra a los niños que van al bosque y los mata, al igual que los adultos…- **Un silencio lleno la sala, nadie aquí quería morir… bueno aun no, **-Pero no se preocupen! Según lo que oído, no existe, pero no perdemos nada con ir a ver si es cierto ¿true?- **Varios empezaron a susurrar entre ellos, la mayoría estaban de acuerdo.

**-Alfred, tu no aguantarías ni 1 hora en el bosque- **Acuso Arthur con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

**-Claro que puedo!- **Se defendió Alfred de la acusación del sexy Ingles (lo siento se me salió o3o)

**-No te creo.- **Contesto Arthur

**-Cálmense aru!- **Interrumpió Yao fastidiado de lo de siempre

Arthur suspiro, se sentó en una silla cercana ya que el sillón estaba siendo ocupado por Francis, Gilbert, Antonio y Lovino. Se sentó de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido. **–Lo que sea, sigue siendo una leyenda urbana eso del "slenderman"- **Dijo poniendo las comillas con sus dedos

**-si eso es verdad, compruébalo- **Reto Alfred al Ingles

**-Hay no, no de vuelta aru…- **Dijo entre suspiro el chino

**-Wi wi, te comprendo yao- **Lo consoló Francis dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

**-Kol kol kol kol, no toques lo que le pertenece a Iván ¿da?- **Dijo apareciendo atrás de Francis haciendo que este dejara de darle las palmaditas a Yao y se fuera a sentar a su lugar de origen.

**-Perfect! Entonces iremos- **Grito el ingles

Lo que no sabía era que le estaba dando el gusto al americano **–Hurray!- **Grito el americano tomando del brazo al inglés, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro **–Entonces iremos todos, nos vemos en el bosque detrás de la casa de Arthur para ver si es cierto- **Dijo teniendo que lidiar con Arthur ya que se quería liberar.

**-¿Por qué en este bosque?-** Pregunto Ludwing

**-Según lo que leí, Slenderman, se aparece en cualquier bosque del mundo ya que se puede tele transportar.-** Dijo emocionado ante la idea de la tele transportación.

**-Eso le facilitara el trabajo de encontrarte Alfred.- **Dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre del americano **–Suéltame gordo!-** esto último lo grito tratando de liberarse pero fue ignorado. **–"idiot…"-**

**-Bien…- **Dijo el americano obteniendo la atención de todos…

**-En la entrada del bosque a la media noche!- **Grito con una pose triunfal, levantando la mano de Arthur al cielo junto la suya haciendo que apareciera en su rostro un creciente sonrojo.

**O3O… ¿c-como me quedo…? Emm… sipi, va a ver unos cuantos creepy pastas xp espero que enserio les guste, Hoy falte a la escuela tenia temperatura D; pero ya me siento bien o3o y me dije "ya que estamos.." y me puse a escribir asi, a lo Random, y salio esto, que va a tener continuación o3o…**

**Sin mas o3o nos vemos en un mes! Oka no xd**

**¡Adios o3o!**


	2. Slenderman ¿Estas ahi?

**Hola! Aquí Italia-Nyotalia para este fic con pocos seguidores, y a esos pocos seguidores… ¡Tiene buen gusto! xD bueno… volvi a escribir a lo random y salio esto :I pero bueno o3o sin mas, por que deben de estar cansados de la ardua espera (?) **

**¡El Fic…!**

**Discleimer: Bla bla bla… hetalia no me pertenece bla bla… le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya Bla bla…**

**Cap. 2**___**Slenderman… ¿estás ahí?**_

Ya había obscurecido, la luna iluminaba la noche al igual que las estrellas. Respiro con dificultad, enserio ¿iban a pasar en el bosque hasta el amanecer?, debía ser una broma. Se arropo con su bufanda, sus mejillas se encontraban de un ligero color carmín, no hacia tanto frio, pero él era muy sensible a ese clima. Escucho unos crujidos de ojos y ramas, se giró con una linterna para verificar quien era…

**-Hi Arthie- **Saludo el americano con su típica chamarra de aviador, pero con una bufanda. Arthur se volteo y apago la linterna.

Todavía no se creía el hecho que ahora mismo, tendrían que esperar a medio mundo, hablando casi literalmente, en la entrada del bosque que se encuentra detrás de su casa. Suspiro ante la idea **–Te maldigo… me haces perder los estribos y mira donde termino- **Reclamo bajando la mirada.

Un silencio se hizo presente, se escuchó el suspiro entre ese silencio, era Alfred. Arthur no le dio importancia.

La entrada al bosque… daba miedo, parecía sin fondo, intentabas ver más allá, y no podías, solo veías árboles, lo cual, según en internet, es con lo que se camufla gea Slenderman. Alfred puso una mirada serena, algo no muy común en él, y se dedicó a observar el bosque. Volvió a suspirar, haciendo que vapor saliera de su boca. Reviso su reloj, **-11:50 pm…- **Susurro mientras volteaba a ver al camino que dirigía a la casa de Arthur, se veía como una pequeña casita desde ese punto, a pesar de eso, la casa de Arthur era demasiado grande.

**-No deben tardar en llegar.- **Menciono Arthur de un momento a otro serio, mientras miraba casi al mismo punto que Alfred.

Alfred, lo miro, mas volvió a ver en el punto en el cual se había perdido hace unos momentos, una risilla salió de su boca, haciendo que el angloparlante lo viera curioso **-¿Qué tienes ahora?- **Pregunto irritado el rubio de cabellos desordenados, Alfred volvió a verlo y le sonrió amigablemente, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de Arthur –**P-por qué sonríes?- **Cuestiono mientras fruncía el ceño, si se estaba burlando de él, no lo permitiría.

**-Hasta donde llegan nuestras peleas…- **Soltó Alfred de repente

Arthur lo vio anonadado, se calmó y volvió a pararse nuevamente al lado de Alfred, aparto la mirada de donde se encontraba el americano **–Tienes razón… ¡pero tú tienes la culpa, me sacas de mis casillas!- **Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

**-pero es que Arthur… y-yo…- **Balbuceo Alfred, un repentino sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

**-konbawa Arthur-san Alfred-san…- **Apareció Kiku delante de ellos, traía una cámara de video, y no se encontraba muy abrigado…¿me pregunto cómo no tiene frio?

A Alfred se le puso la cara azul mientras una venita salió en su cabeza, tenía que ser justamente en ese momento… **-H-hello… kiku- **Saludo aun con su antigua expresión, tratando de parecer lo más amigable posible, pero ¡¿cómo iba a poder hacer eso?! Lo acaban de interrumpir y justo cuando… mejor se callaba, no quería soltar toda la sopa.

Kiku predio su cámara y empezó a grabar, grabo todo a su alrededor, la entrada al bosque, el camino que llevaba a la casa de Arthur, a las personas que se encontraban ahora mismo presentes, todo, no se le iba a escapar, era ahora o nunca el obtener el video de un ente. **–Kiku ¿para que estas grabando?- **Pregunto Alfred curioso.

**-No todos los días… alguien se atreve a entrar a un bosque, a media noche para buscara un tal Slenderman- **Dijo kiku grabando el rostro de Alfred, Arthur vio de reojo a kiku, no se sentía de humor, soltó un suspiro pesado **–Además… si en caso, algo llegase a ocurrir tengo la cámara para grabarlo todo- **Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban

Arthur volvió a suspirar, se le hacia una pérdida de tiempo…

**-Arthur-san…- **Llamo kiku al inglés.

Arthur volteo a verlo **- ¿Si, kiku?- **Contesto, curioso. Las mejillas del inglés se encontraban sonrosadas y de su boca salía un poco de vapor.

**-Salude a la cámara, onegai –**Pidió haciendo que Arthur y Alfred lo vieran **– ¡Usted también, Alfred-san!- **Volvió a pedir, esta vez, claro, a Alfred.

Ambos se vieron con cara de duda, mas luego, un tanto… ¿nerviosos? No… ¿muertos de la risa?... tampoco… bueno, lo que fuera, pero era una cara realmente graciosa, cosa que hizo que a Kiku se le saliera un risilla. Ambos lo ignoraron y saludaron a la cámara moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro. El nipón subió el pulgar, ósea, le encantaba la escena, y todo porque tener a esos dos juntos… era hermoso.

**-¡Bounjou Bounjour! – **Llago el francés moviendo su mano de adelante para atrás. **-¡Sí que hace frio!- **Se quejó, haciendo que lo vieran con cara de "¿enserio? ¡No me digas!"

**-Hola!- **Hablo ahora una voz de acento español, si era Antonio. Estaba acompañado de Lovino, quien se encontraba sonrojado a más no poder. **–Lovi… acomódate la bufanda si no te vas a resfriar…- **Dijo acomodando la bufanda del mencionado haciendo que su cara se pusiera más roja que un tomate.

**-Chigiiiiiiiii!- **Grito dándole un cabezazo al pobre español. **– ¡Maldito bastardo!-** Reclamo mientras veía como de la boca del español salía su alma… casi literalmente.

Mientras tanto… Gilbert, Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, Francis, Yao, e Ivan… disfrutaban de la función…

**-Kesesesese!- **Rio al ver la escena que les regalaban Antonio y Lovino.

Alfred, Arthur, Kiku y Yao solo los veian, con cara de "Póker face" junto con una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza.

Francis reía tontamente. **–Jo Jo Jo…- **

Iván… sonreía con de costumbre, junto con aura siniestra a su alrededor…

_**Después de un rato… (15 minutos para ser exactos…)**_

Ya habían pasado… 15 minutos, si ¡15 minutos! Y no terminaban de pelear Antonio y Lovino…

**-¡Well!- **Grito Alfred llamo la atención de todos los presentes, **-Ya son las… 12:15 o´clock! Eso significa…- **Si… había llegado la hora… **-¡A entrar al bosque, hay que descubrir si Slenderman existe!- **Se vieron unos a los otros…

**-Estoy empezando a arrepentirme aru… -**Susurro yao.

**-Kesesese! Vamos, mi awesome persona va a ir- **Dijo avanzando primero entrando al bosque.

**-C´mon!- **Volvió a gritar tomando la muñeca de Arthur y jalándolo consigo.

**-¡S-suéltame!... ¡Idiot!- **Reclamo sonrojado. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta confianza en tomarlo de la muñeca como si nada?

Alfred no tomo importancia sobre las demandas de Arthur y entro al bosque con él. Los demás lo siguieron, no se querían quedar solos ahí afuera del bosque, aunque, había un lugar seguro ahí cercas, y era la casa de Arthur.

_**En el bosque…**_

Estaba… obscuro… y hacia mucho frio, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, y no pudo evitarlo, hacía mucho frio y solo traía 3 sweaters… ¡eso no le cubría nada! Apretó con más fuerza lo que traía sujetado con su mano derecha, un quejido se escuchó en la obscuridad… era Arthur, pues sí; con su fuerza sobre humana por decirse así, ya que tiene solo un poco más de fuerza de lo normal… solo un poco. Era más que obvio que se haiga quejado, pero le llamo la atención que no le insultara…

**-O-oigan… ¿Dónde están?- **Era Arthur, solo se escuchaba su voz, ya que era demasiado obscuro como para ver donde estaban los demás. Una luz ilumino de un momento a otro el rostro de Alfred, era la linterna que hace rato traía Arthur, suspiro… le había metido un susto.

Ilumino a su alrededor… no podía ser cierto… ¿se habían perdido?... ese no era su día… **-Perfecto…-**Suspiro Arthur cansino, ahora, aparte de una pérdida de tiempo, era una buena forma de hacer que las personas se pierdan. **–Alfred… ¿Qué más dice sobre el tal Slenderman?- **Pregunto, tal vez, si lo encontraban por fin regresarían a casa y dormiría… ya que tenía mucho sueño.

**-Bueno… Slenderman, al parecer, fue creado por un experimento… no recuerdo su nombre creo que era…- **Se quedó un momento pensando **-¿84-B…? creo que era ese… la verdad no recuerdo…- **Termino mientras volteaba repentinamente.

Arthur lo vio confuso… **-¿Pasa algo Alfred?- **Pregunto confundido y nervioso.

Alfred siguió viendo a un solo lugar… más luego se recuperó y sonrió de la misma manera que lo hace de costumbre y negó con la cabeza **–Nope…-**

Arthur suspiro, **-"está mintiendo…"- **Si lo conocía perfectamente bien, como para saber si le miente o no, ahora mismo le estaba mintiendo. Pero no quería perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, en especial con querer sacarle la verdad a Alfred, ese era un trabajo para psicólogos profesionales. Arthur empezó a avanzar dirigiéndose hacia adelante alumbrando su camino con la linterna.

Alfred, asustado por la idea de quedarse solo siguió a Arthur, se sentía un ambiente… pesado… no sabían si… se toparían con sus amigos o si se toparían con Slenderman y les robaría su alma… al menos eso ultimo lo pensaba Alfred.

Continuaron caminando, se había hecho silencioso, Arthur se detuvo un poco, haciendo que Alfred volteara a verlo confuso del por qué se detenía tan abruptamente **-1 a.m.…- **Susurro, tenía sueño, en estos mismos instantes se decía… "¡Aparécete de una buena vez Slenderman!"

ERROR.

Una ventisca de aire los tomo desprevenidos… a Arthur se le vino a la mente el pronóstico del clima… se suponía que no llovería ni nada por el estilo. Arthur veía el cielo confuso.

**-A-arthie…- **Susurro el estadounidense.

**- Te he dicho que no me digas así - ** Contesto, pero vio el rostro de Alfred que reflejaba preocupación al instante.-** ¿sí? ¿Que tienes?-**Contesto mirándolo confundido.

**-Abajo…- ** Dijo con simplicidad y con un nudo en la garganta

**-¿What?-** Cuestiono levantando una ceja en señal de no entender nada

-**¡Que abajo!- **Grito exasperado apuntando a sus pies.

Arthur se inclinó y tomo una hoja de papel… había un dibujo...

**-… Bloody hell…- **Maldijo en voz baja.

La hoja era un dibujo de Slenderman, o al menos eso parecía, con unos árboles rodeándolo, Arthur empezó a sudar frio.

**-"**_**Tal vez… si es cierto…"- **_Pensó con la nota en sus manos

Alfred vio hacia un lado y grito, con algo de entusiasmo en su voz **-¡Slenderman! ¿¡Estás ahí?!- **


End file.
